Oilfield equipment or services may need to be ordered for use at a hydrocarbon wellsite during various stages of hydrocarbon operations such as drilling, completion, production and the like. In such a situation, an order is placed with a vendor, for example, by a phone call to the vendor or by emailing a spreadsheet to the vendor. The vendor then manually enters the order in the receiving system for processing.
However, the above procedure for ordering services and processing orders for services is prone to errors. For example, the requestor may order a component or tool that is incompatible with other components or tools currently being used at the rig site (e.g., incorrect dimensions, incorrect tool for a particular task). In such a case, no reliable safeguard exists to correct the erroneous order prior to sending the order to a vendor or receiver. As another example, the requestor may send a component order to a receiver that is incapable of processing or filling at least a portion of the order (e.g., certain components have been ordered from a receiver that does not or cannot provide those components). In such a case, a delay may result before the requestor is made aware of the erroneous order and can reorder the components from the proper receiver. As yet another example, the receiver may require that orders be formatted in a specific way or that certain information be provided by the requestor for certain components. The requestor may mistakenly use the wrong format or not include all the required information regarding a particular component, further causing confusion and delays. In the above situations, various mistakes may not be discovered until after the receiver has supplied the requestor with the ordered services, resulting in increased costs and long delays to various operations as the order is corrected.